Unstoppable
Unstoppable is the title track of KAT-TUN's album, CAST. Lyrics Romaji= " ” Ueda}}/ kotoba dake ga yami ni tokete yuku Nozomu hodo nozomu hodo kimi wa yubisaki wo surinukeru Oh... But unstoppable Tomedonaku afurederu Desire sono shizuku wo motomeru Oh... Ueda}}/ Hey Hey Who are you kagami no mukou de Hey Hey azakewarau Strangers Kame}}/ dakiaereba gen'ei ni kawaru Negau hodo negau hodo toki wa bokura wo oikoshiteku Oh... But unstoppable Nando demo oshiyoseru shoudou kimi wo kowashitaku naru Oh... Higeki ni odorasarete itai Ueda}}/ Tomedonaku afurederu Desire sono shizuku wo motomeru Oh... Negau hodo negau hodo toki wa bokura wo oikoshiteku Oh... But unstoppable Koko ni aru boku dake no Treasure dare ni mo furesasenai Oh... Hey Hey Who are you kagami no mukou de Hey Hey azakewarau Strangers Hey Hey We are here kotae wo motome Hey Hey agaiteru Strangers |-| Kanji= 形の無いものに　誰もが価値を見出すけれど 捨てられないモノに　投影してるだけ 「きっと何の意味もない」 側で笑う君の言葉だけが　闇に溶けてゆく 出口さえ無い迷路で　僕らは何を探し彷徨う 望むほど　望むほど君は　指先を擦り抜ける Oh… But unstoppable 止め処無く溢れ出る Desire　その雫を求める Oh…　罪だと知りながら Hey, Hey, Who are you　鏡の向こうで Hey, Hey, 嘲笑う Strangers 瓦礫の中ふたり　いつしか辿り着いた奈落 鎖に繋がれた　遠い日の記憶 いっそ全て捨てればいい 錆付いた過去など抱き合えれば　幻影に変わる 陽炎の様に揺れてる　僕らの生命(いのち)をいま重ねて 願うほど　願うほど刻(とき)は　僕らを追い越してく Oh… But unstoppable 何度でも押し寄せる衝動　君を壊したくなる Oh…　罪さえ粉々に 果敢(はか)ない夢に絆(ほだ)されながら　何処までも堕ちて行くよ もう構わない　例え世界の終わりが迫っても 悲劇に踊らされていたい　今 望むほど　望むほど君は　指先を擦り抜ける Oh… But unstoppable 止め処無く溢れ出る Desire　その雫を求める Oh…　誰も居ない世界の片隅で 願うほど　願うほど刻は　僕らを追い越してく Oh… But unstoppable ここにある僕だけの Treasure　誰にも触れさせない Oh…　例えば運命(さだめ)でさえ Hey, Hey, Who are you　鏡の向こうで Hey, Hey, 嘲笑う Strangers Baby tell me who we are Hey, Hey, We are here　答えを求め Hey, Hey, 足掻いてる Strangers |-| English= The things without a shape, anyone can notice their value but the things we can't throw away are only a projection. "I'm sure they are meaningless" Only the words of you who are by my side smiling can dissolve the darkness. In the maze without an exit, what are we looking for there while wandering around? The more and more I desire you, the more my fingertips make their way. Oh... But they are unstoppable. An endless and overflowing desire. I want that drop. Oh... While knowing the sin. Hey, hey, who are you who are on the other side of the mirror? Hey, hey, strangers are making fun of me. Us two who are inside the rubble, before we knew, we hit rock bottom. The chain that connected us together is a memory from the distant days. It would be better if we threw it all away. If we embraced the rusted past, we would change the illusion. Like the heat haze makes things shake, our lives are repeating themselves now. The more and more I wish those times were back, the more we are moving forward. Oh... But we are unstoppable. As many times as necessary, we'll progress on impulse, I don't want to ruin you. Oh... Making the sin into very small pieces. As long as the fleeting dream is moved by kindness, I'll go anywhere. It doesn't matter anymore, even if the end of the world was approaching, I want to manipulate the tragedy at this moment. The more and more I desire you, the more my fingertips make their way. Oh... But they are unstoppable. An endless and overflowing desire. I want that drop. Oh... In one corner of this world where there's nobody. The more and more I wish those times were back, the more we are moving forward. Oh... But we are unstoppable. My treasure here that is only mine, nobody can touch it. Oh... Not even the destiny. Hey, hey, who are you who is on the other side of the mirror? Hey, hey, strangers are making fun of me. Baby, tell me who we are. Hey, hey, we are here demanding for an answer. Hey, hey, struggling strangers. Category:CAST Category:Songs Category:Discography